Revealed
by KaylandAva
Summary: This is a cute little one-shot. MariChat. Fluff and reveal.
**This is just a cute little one-shot that I couldn't get out of my head. So I decided to write it down. Enjoy and review. And no, asking for a more is not a review. Thanks!**

I was sitting at my desk, minding my own business, when a certain alley cat decided to drop by. Literally. There was a _THUMP!_ As something, or someone, as I later realized, Hit the roof. I was curiously trying to look outside without having to get up. I failed. I sighed, knowing I would have to give up my comfort and warmth to figure out what it was. However, before I could raise my hand to unlock the trapdoor, Chat Noir himself swung open the door and poked his head inside my room. "Hey there, Princess," he greeted. Nice room. May I come in?" "Uh, s-sure." I stuttered. Why would Chat be in my room? Did he know who I was? My mind was racing a mile a minute, when a large clap of thunder rang throughout all of Paris. I watched Chat as his eyes widened and he looked around fearfully. He met my gaze. "Is there somewhere I can hide?" His question caught me off guard, caused me to sputter. "W-what?" He repeated his question sullenly, and I noticed that all playful demeanor was gone. He was serious. "N-not r-really…" I trailed off, look at him straight on. She noticed that he was shaking like he were in a 9.0 earthquake. He also had a look in his eyes that made her want to comfort him more than anything in the world. I tentatively took a step forward. He had such a sad broken look on his face. That's when I lost it. I hurried towards him and engulfed him in my arms. At first, he seemed shocked and surprised, like he had never had this kind of affection from anyone in a long time. Especially not from an almost complete stranger. After a few seconds, he practically melted into my embrace. We stayed like that until there was a flash of lightning. A boom of thunder not far behind. Chat whimpered and held me tighter. I decided to make him more comfortable. So I slowly untangled myself from him and walked to the balcony and shut the curtains. Next, I gathered some heavy blankets and pulled out a large and comfy chair. I grabbed Chat by the shoulders and gently set him in the chair wrapped in the blankets. Then I asked him if he wanted something from the bakery. He nodded, still dazed. I ran downstairs and grabbed several pastries and set them on a plate. I turned and walked up to my room with the plate of food. I opened the door and saw him, he was almost exactly how I left him. I gave him the plate, which he took with a grateful thanks and sat in the chair I had been in before. I tried to focus on my drawings, but couldn't. I finally turned my swivel chair and looked at him with kind eyes and a soft smile. "What brought you to my humble abode?" He looked up from playing with his tail. He shrugged his shoulder and spoke. "I don't really know, I just felt I should come here." His head fell back down to look at the ground. "Sorry if I am bothering you. I know that you probably have better things to do than to comfort a scared cat." I stared at him until he looked up. "I don't think I could possibly have something more important than a person in need. Especially if that person is a superhero." He looked surprised. I don't know who was more startled at my words, me or him. Then his face broke into a grin. A smile that reached ear to ear. A genuinely happy smile. Like he was overjoyed to know someone cared about him. He stood up and swept me into a bone-crushing hug. It made me smile. Knowing only a few words would make him so happy. He breathed a thank-you in my ear. Then he pulled away, a smile still plastered on his face. Lighting the room with a warm glow. "Do you want to stay the night? I can sleep in the chair while you sleep in the bed. I mean, if you want." "I'd love to. Though, I think that I'm sleeping in the chair, not you." I looked at him stubbornly. "No, you have had a lot more emotional stress than me. You can get the bed." He glared at me, then smiled coyly. "We'll see about that." I only realized too late what he was going to do. He lifted me up and and slung me over his shoulder like a small sack of potatoes. "Let me down!" I quietly shrieked. "Nope!" He smiled victoriously as he pinned me down on the bed. "You're going to sleep in your own bed tonight, princess." I grumbled under my breath, knowing it would get me nowhere to argue with Chat. The stubborn old goat. He then got off of me. As he was about to climb down the ladder, I felt the sudden urge to grab his hand and yank him back. And that's exactly what I did. He looked surprised when his body hit the mattress. He looked at me with question in his eyes. Instead of answering him, I snuggled closer to him and buried my head under his neck. I breathed in his scent and closed my eyes. His arms wrapped around my torso protectively. That's how we fell asleep. When I opened my eyes, it was morning. I was internally grateful that it was a Saturday. Just as I had settled in again, my eyes snapped open. I clutched the soft cotton fabric of Chats' shirt. I mentally cursed. Of course he would transform. Without looking up, I gently shook Chat awake. He sat up straight. I buried my head in the pillow as not to be tempted to look. My voice came out muffled as I decided to speak. "Don't worry, I didn't look. But you should probably transform now." The bed shifted as he went to get up, but landed straight on his face. At least, that's what I determined to be by the noise. I looked up from my pillow, but only slightly, making sure I didn't look at his face. "Are you OK?" I asked with a snicker. "Yup. Landing on my face in the mornings always wakes me up." He stated sarcastically. I giggled. "But seriously, you need to transform. No can do princess. Why? Because Plagg, my kwami, needs food. Preferably cheese. Do you happen to have any?" I groaned. "No." He sighed. "Then I am just going to have to go downstairs and hope no one sees me. Isn't that dangerous?" He sighed for the second or third time that day. "Yes. It is dangerous." I thought for a moment. I made up my mind. "I could get cheese for you." I suggested. "How would you do that? The market is a couple of miles from here." **(A.N. In my story the market is going to be a long ways from her house so deal with it. ;P)** He sounded curious to how I would get to the market without a car. I gulped hard. "Well… I could, get there by rooftop…" "What?! What do you mean by that!?" I laughed nervously. "Well, I guess I didn't tell you I was Ladybug… Whoops." He gasped. Then, after a few moments, he said, "Marinette, look at me." I hesitated, but eventually tilted my head just enough to see his face. I gasped in recognition. I couldn't breathe. The air was knocked from my lungs. I choked. "Adrien!?" "Yup, that's me." He said nervously. Not knowing what my reaction would be. What I did startled him. I slapped him across the face. "OW! Mari! Why did you do that!?" He whisper yelled. "I wanted to know if this was a dream. So instead of pinching myself, I slapped you. I mean, why would I intentionally hurt myself? Besides, you can handle it. And, if it helps you some, my hand really hurts." I said calmly. He stared at me in disbelief. "Did that really just happen? Did Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the love of my life, slap me to know if it was a dream? I think that I deserve a kiss for what you did to me." He said dramatically, Sprawled out on the floor. I giggled, a blush sat heavily on my cheeks for what he said earlier. He had said I was the love of his life. Was he just being dramatic and didn't realize what he had actually said? I was interrupted from my thoughts by a hand slipping onto my shoulder. I looked up. He spoke in a soft, loving voice, "I really do love you, Marinette. I have had a crush on you for a long time and yesterday, It hit me, I loved you. Now, can I get a kiss?" He asked in a hopeful voice. I sighed, like I really didn't want, although, we both knew I wanted to. "Come here, petite chaton." And with that, I pulled him into the best kiss I think I will ever have. And it certainly won't be the last kiss from my petite chaton either.

 **Phew! That was exhausting. It only took me forty minutes to type it, but I didn't do it all in one go. I had piano, young womans, and so on. Plus, I couldn't write for ten minutes because I was laughing so hard. I will tell you what kept me from the story for ten minutes. So I was at piano and I had ended my lesson, and my piano teacher and mom started talking. At first they were talking about dogs, and it was interesting for a while, but then I dozed off. Then I remembered one of the dogs my great grandma had and apparently said it at the wrong time.** **I will quote the conversation. The bold will be me and the regular will be what I didn't hear. "** So, what nationality is your mom? Well, she is half hispanic- **and weiner dog." I said the weiner dog part because I thought we were still talking about dogs. So my mom looks at me and says, "We were talking about your grandma. Then everyone burst out laughing. To which I replied with, "If she was half dog, she would be a chihuahua." Then everyone is laughing even harder. So yeah, that is my life. Pretty sad, isn't it? Well, thanks for reading! Please Review! Love you all!**


End file.
